


Broken

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [93]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 3





	Broken

Ten years of hiding, ten years of surviving, ten years of fear -- and what came of it?  _ Nothing _ , that’s what.  _ Ten years _ reduced to nothing in the span of a few minutes. We couldn’t help him when he needed us. We’re his  _ friends _ , for fuck’s sake, and we  **_weren’t. There_ ** _. _

Fuck the Astrals -- what kind of gods are they if they let their chosen one  _ die _ ? What kind of  _ benevolent beings _ are they if they let so many innocent people suffer for so  _ fucking _ long? Ten  _ fucking _ years! They let us suffer for ten fucking years! Made us fight to survive, forced us to hide out from the monsters they tell children about to scare them! Well, those monsters are all too real for those of us made to fight them.

Now that Noct’s gone, everything seems to have returned to normal, but the three of us know that’s not true. Because  _ he _ isn’t here with us.


End file.
